Dweomerheart
| type-GW = Realm | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = Eronia | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Celestial Plane | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Alterable (divine realms were divinely morphic) | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = Enhanced | faith-WT = Mild | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = | deities = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Dweomerheart was a Celestial plane in the World Tree cosmology model and was also the name of the scintillating city that was the realm of Mystra here in the World Tree model and on the plane of Elysium in the Great Wheel model. The other deities of magic, Azuth, Savras, and Velsharoon, also made their homes on this plane not far from Mystra's domain. Dweomerheart was destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion in the Year of Blue Fire, 1385 DR, after Cyric assassinated Mystra causing the Spellplague. Though the deities of Dweomerheart largely perished, most of the faithful of Mystra, Azuth, and the other gods dwelling there were transported safely to the Fugue Plane where they were restored and re-assigned, many of them ending up either in Towers of Night, Gates of the Moon, or Kelemvor's own City of Judgment. Description This plane was mostly uninhabited mountain ranges, teeming with wildlife,This is based on the description of the previous home of Dweomerheart—the second layer of Elysium called Eronia. with no known portals to the other planes of existence. The only way to access this plane other than traveling through the Astral was via branches of the World Tree itself, which connected to other Celestial planes. The domains of the deities residing on this plane all occupied a single mountain with a flat top which was adorned with Mystra's shining city of magic, Dweomerheart. Dedicated to the appreciation and study of magic, especially to the creation of new magic, the city was the ultimate university for the Art. The city itself was the quintessence of alteration, powered by conjuration through evocation, all wrapped in illusions that changed daily. It was a high honor to be asked to exercise one's creativity in casting the glamors and redecorating the city for a day. The domains of Azuth, Savras, and Velsharoon were all sets of caverns and caves beneath the high plateau. Inhabitants Apart from the petitioners and the usual angels that served their deities, the only known inhabitants of this plane were the mysterious mercane looking for trading opportunities, and the inevitables: lawfulEven though Mystra (Midnight) was neutral good, her predecessor Mystra was lawful neutral and may have been the creator of the inevitables. constructs created to enforce the fundamental laws of the multiverse. Realms * Azuth, the High One, Patron of Mages, Lord of Spells, moved from Arcadia to this plane, according to the World Tree cosmology model. He took up residence in a warren of caves beneath the plateau holding the city of Dweomerheart. The eponymously named cavernous city was a club, classroom, and crucible for any who wanted to learn what it took to be a wizard. * Mystra, the Lady of Mysteries and Mother of all Magic, made her realm the beautiful city of Dweomerheart and placed it on a high plateau on the very mountainous second layer (Eronia) of Elysium, according to the Great Wheel cosmology model. When the World Tree cosmology model superseded the older model, this became its own plane named after the divine realm. * Savras, the Diviner, the All-Seeing, He of the Third Eye, located his demesne next to the city-caves of Azuth. His caverns, known collectively as The Eye, were not as grand as the High One's, but contained the god's myriad thoughts which echoed off the walls in a mental cacophony of past, present, and future knowledge. This realm was similar to Ilsensine's Caverns of Thought, but in The Eye, an oracle with a keen mind had a much better chance to glean useful information from the throng without risking madness. * Velsharoon, Lord of the Forgotten Crypt, the Vaunted, the Archmage of Necromancy, had a realm called Death's Embrace deep below the domains of his fellow deities. As the center of necromancy for the entire multiverse, it had all the charm and grace of your typical crypt. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Divine realms Category:World Tree planes Category:Celestial planes Category:Locations in Elysium Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations